


Plantas

by carolss



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Eu te vi anjo”





	Plantas

“Eu te vi anjo”

“Do que você está falando ?”

“Você. Estava. Falando. Com. As. Minhas. Plantas”

“Eu não vejo qual o problema, você fala com elas o tempo todo”

“Sim, mas de um jeito bem especifico, você sendo bonzinho com elas vai fazer com que elas não se esforcem pra ficarem bonitas”

“Eu sou um anjo, eu tenho uma obrigação de ser gentil com todas as criaturas de deus”

“Mentiroso, eu já vi você trabalhando e você nunca é gentil com os clientes da livraria”

“Bem o estado deles como criaturas de deus é bem discutível”

“Tá mas se eu perder o concurso de melhor orquídea isso vai estar na sua consciência”

“Eu posso lidar com isso”


End file.
